Killua's Mistake
by lalalalallorilovescakeO3O
Summary: Supposedly Killua was just gonna confess like a normal person would on a normal day but things don't go as planned when the person he confesses to suddenly loses consciousness then one of her friends end up watching his failure and accuse him for hitting the one he loves, not only that but everyone believes her! Would this end up in a bigger failure or in a better love story.


**A/N: This is for a friend of mine since it WAS her birthday and I couldn't make her gift in time so I decided to write her a story, though this is a bit late... Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter and all the characters and everything else related to it. I only own the story.**

~-~-~ KIllua ~-~-~

"Okay. I can do this." A white haired boy whispered to himself as he was walking towards the gardens behind Zero Academy, where he was going to school at for now. This boy's name is Killua and today Killua is gonna do something that may or may not cause him his self-esteem.

He reached the garden faster then he thought. Seeing the girl he somehow fell in love with, Annon Rule, he hid behind a wall and began thinking on how he should do this, though he already decided to be casual. Finishing his thought rambling he stood up and walked up towards the brunette who was picking at a flowers petals one by one.

~-~-~ Allena ~-~-~

Allena was walking around the garden, taking a video of it 'cause Amelia asked, no, ordered her to. Normally she wouldn't do it but today she felt like she should and it SO wasn't because Pokkle asked her to. Nope. He was practically begging already so there wasn't any harm plus he agreed to go with her so there wasn't any problem.

When Allena was just gonna drop the camera and leave and maybe eat out with Pokkle due to boredom something caught her eye, meaning it also caught the camera's eye and that was Killua Zoldyck and Annon Rule talking together, her two classmates.

The problem wasn't that the two were talking the problem was that the two were talking and that Annon wasn't already frying her brains out from the 'intense handsomeness' of KIllua, as she so loved to remind Allena.

Allena couldn't here properly since she was behind some trees but tried to hear anyway using her ears and the camera.

"Oi Allena what a-" Pokkle was cut off by an elbow jab to the gut. Pokkle silently cursed and looked at Allena with a pained look. Allena rolled her eyes and gave him a sign to shut up and pointed towards the two love birds. Pokkle got the message and hid behind the bushes with Allena, still rubbing his stomach.

They couldn't hear well but they sure as hell were sure that they heard the words 'I', 'love' and 'you' add those words together and you get 'I love you'. Pokkle and Allena looked at each other then back there then to each other. They gave each other the thumbs up and continued videoing.

~-~-~ Annon ~-~-~

"E-eh!?" Annon replied, shocked at what she just heard, actually she doesn't even know if what she heard was even correct.

She couldn't have expected the great, handsome and drop-dead-gorgeous Killua would ever say those... THOSE WORDS to her! This either was a sick joke or a beautiful dream. Annon would love to go with the latter choice. Since Annon couldn't get her thoughts together, she couldn't answer and was just standing there with a dumb struck look on her face.

"I'm not joking. I really REALLY love you." Killua repeated, seeing as Annon didn't quite look like she understood.

And with that, Annon Rule, not being able to take the amount of emotion and 'feels' she was having, fainted, smoke literally coming our of her ears. It seems she overheated.

~-~-~ Killua ~-~-~

Well, he repeated his sentence and now he has an unconscious Annon in his arms and he doesn't know what the hell to do. Either he was rejected or...? He doesn't know.

He was about to carry Annon back to the school building till he heard a scream from behind the bushes and there he found a confident looking Allena and Pokkle behind her face palming.

"What do YOU want?" He asked her knowing full well she saw what happened and right now wasn't the time for her to rub it in his face that he was just dumped.

"Nothing~ Just-" She was cut off by Gon coming to a halt at the corner beside the wall, behind Killua asking. "What happened was som-" He cut himself short seeing the unconscious Annon in Killua's arms. "Killua explain." Gon said looking at Killua with a poker face which was really creeping KIllua out.

Before KIllua could explain Allena cut him off. "I can explain! You see, I saw everything! What happened was that Annon was just gonna confess but Killua hearing her confession hit her and that's why poor, poor Annon is knocked out unconscious. I couldn't do anything cause Pokkle and I were being threatened by the evil Killua." Allena said while adding a dramatic effect. Pokkle played along by giving her a handkerchief and patting her back in a comforting manner.

Gon of course looked at his friend in confirmation, Killua shook his head desperately. Surely Gon would see that it was a lie right? Right!?

Gon surely knew that it was a joke but KIllua's face was priceless so decided that this might actually help Killua with his relationship with Annon, so he faked a frown and pointed an accusing finger at Killua. "I'can believe you'd hit a girl Killua! Much less Annon!" Gon shook his head in disappointment. Killua could only look dumbstruck.

A few seconds after Gon's accusations, Kurapika and the rest came all having the same reaction once they saw KIllua holding an unconscious Annon, Gon pointing at him and frowning and Allena looking like she was about to cry. Kurapika asked Gon what happened and told them the same story Allena told him. Killua could practically see the evil smiles on their faces. Oh why must the world hate him.

They took Annon away from Killua and into the clinic, KIllua following behind. There they saw Leorio who was waiting for them and had a frown on his face when he saw Killua, it seems that Kurapika called him and notified him of the 'situation'.

Once Annon was placed down on the bed. Leorio, Kurapika and Killua had THE TALK. After the talk, more of their friends started going inside, all of them also know of the situation. All Killua wants to do is get sucked up by the ground below him.

At some point Annon woke up which made KIllua very happy because one, she woke up and two, she could explain to everyone that he didn't hit her but to his dismay once she saw his face she fainted again.

"The trauma of getting hit must have been so severe that she fell unconscious once more after seeing the perpetrators face." Amelia said, shocked at what happened. She was of course joining in the little scheme Allena planned. Just for Killua's reactions and maybe for Annon's happiness.

There was an awkward silence where everyone was frowning at Killua and Killua, not knowing what to do.

Gon told everyone to leave since they had classes. Everyone of course disagreed since Gon said that they should leave Killua here. Gon explained that Leorio and Kurapika already told him that if he did anything else, they'd send Illumi after him.

Killua was left alone to his thoughts. He just wanted to confess and be happy was that so hard? Was that so hard God? Where had he gone wrong?

He was waiting for Annon to wake up but in the process he fell asleep, though he made sure his mind was alert for anything.

~-~-~ Annon ~-~-~

Annon woke up groggily, she remembered waking up a few minutes ago but fell back to unconsciousness due to Killua... and his... Oh! Killua! She looked around and found Killua sleeping, head on her bed.

Thinking he was asleep she began combing his beautiful hair and started humming a song. She felt like she was forgetting something but dismissed it as she continued humming. After a while she remembered what she forgot and went to whisper something into Killua's ear.

"I love you too, just so you know." After that she went back to sleep but this time left a bit of space in her bed just in case Killua was gonna join her once he woke up. She didn't get to see the huge smile that spread on his face.

He stood up from his spot and joined her in the bed and this time truly slept.

Guess he didn't make a mistake after all.

~-~-~ Amelia ~-~-~

"Allena told you it would work!" Allena whispered to Pokkle and Amelia as the tip-toed inside with a camera. Both just nodded as he began to take pictures of both their friends sleeping faces.

"I hope they keep being happy and if they don't I guess we just have to make our own way for them to get together right?" Amelia said not even having to ask since she knew Allena would do it anyway, either for love or just for the fun of it.

**A/N: And now I'm done! Well, that took me shorter then expected but I guess it works out either way. Hope you like it!**


End file.
